Vampire Assassin
by Bree-Anonymous
Summary: After Hermione's parent's die and her best friends abandon her, she runs. She completely changes and along the way turns into a vampire. She has no choice but to stay at the same place she ran away from AND she is now a vampire assassin
1. Chapter 1

~~ DISCLAIMER ~~

I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE!

Note: Dumbledore and Snape are still alive in this story

* * *

I woke up with a start, I was sweating and my sheets were wrapped around my legs. I checked the clock beside me. It read 3:20am. I sighed. Then it hit me. Today was September 11th. I was going back to Hogwarts. Ahh Hogwarts, it used to be my sanctuary, my place of fun and happiness. But that all changed at the end of last year, after the war.

_*~* Flashback *~*_

I was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book, after all of the celebration of defeating Voldermort calmed down. Harry and Ron were sitting to my right playing wizards chess and Ron was winning by a landslide, when Professor Snape and McGonagall came through the portrait.

"Miss Granger" said Professor Snape

"Yes" I said

"Please come with us, you are wanted in the Headmasters office" he said

"Of course" I said. I silently stood up and followed the two professors to the Headmasters office. When we arrived Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with a grim look on his face.

"My dear" he started. I knew this would not be good news. "As you know the war is over"

"Yes" I replied

"Well as you also know some Deatheaters got away after the battle was over"

"Yes" I replied again "Professor where are you going with this?" I asked confused

"Hermione it seems that these Deatheaters were angry with the death of their Lord, and so they went on a mass killing spree... in Surry" he said grimly. My heart froze. Surry was where me and my parents lived... What was he saying?

"I don't understand sir" I said. Dumbledore sighed and looked at me in the eye.

"My dear...You're parents are dead" he said. My body went numb. I could feel the tears rolling down my face. I wanted to scream at him and tell him he was wrong, that all of this was a joke. But I couldn't move. Someone laid a hand on my shoulder... that snapped me out of it. I numbly stood from my seat, shrugging off the hand on my shoulder. I took one more look at Dumbledore, turned and ran out of his office.

I sprinted past students, dodging people. Ignoring the voice of Professor Snape to come back. I ran up the staircase to the seventh floor where I slowed to a walk. I silently entered the Gryffindor portrait and walked along the hallway to the common room. Although three voices made me stop and listen. I silently peeked around the corner and saw my three best friends Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting on the couch. They were talking in hushed voices, but I could still hear them.

"Ugh! I am so sick of that stupid bitch" said Ginny. Who were they talking about?

"Yeah I know, I was so hoping she would die in the war" said Harry

"Yeah I'm with ya mate, I know what you mean. God I hate that stupid Mudblood" said Ron. I froze surely they we not talking about me.

"Look at me, Look at me, Im stupid Mudblood Granger, I know everything" said Ginny. I felt rage build up in me when they all laughed.

"Well" I said in a cold, harsh voice, stepping around the corner. The three looked up at me in shock. "Is that how you really feel?" I asked "I mean I know you are all cowards to go behind my back about it, but seriously" I said

"Shut up you filthy whore!" said Ginny "You don't belong in the wizardry society you pathetic mudblood". Harry and Ron snickered. I could not believe it. I lost both my parents and my best friends in the same day. I looked at the three then walked up to my room. As I reached my room I heard Harry say "She couldn't even take that" while laughing. The others soon followed. I walked over to my bed and sat on it, thinking. After about an hour, I made up my mind. I had to get out of here, it held too many memories. I started to pack my stuff, just grabbing things and throwing them in my trunk. I heard footsteps coming up the staircase. I quickly shut my trunk and hopped into bed pretending to be asleep. The door opened and my roommates Lavender and Parvati stepped into the room giggling, they then proceeded to pass out on their beds. I slid out of bed and grabbed my wand. I shrank my trunk and put a lightweight charm on it and shoved it in my back pocket. I then put on my black hoodie and stepped out of the dormitory, and entered the common room. Harry, Ron and Ginny had already left. I walked down the hallway, and exited through the Fat Lady's Portrait. I silently walked through the school and exited through the main doors, leading to the outside world. The air was chilly, I took a deep breath and put up my hood and shoved my hands in my hoodie's pockets and walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I sighed and turned to look back at the castle. I left behind a note on my bed telling them I was gone. With a deep breath I turned back around and entered the Forbidden Forest. Anything to get away from that God-Forsaken place. Unknown to a pair of piercing grey-blue eyes watching her.

_*~* End Flashback*~*_


	2. Chapter 2

I got up to look at myself in the mirror. I wonder if they would notice me with all the changes I made...or the fact that I am now a Vampire.

_*~* Flashback *~*_

After I got out of the Forbidden Forest it was Luch time, 3 days later and as I headed into a town I decided I should change ... EVERYTHING about me. I mean after all, when it got out that I was missing people would be looking for me. So I got my money out of my trunk and headed for a hairdresser. The doorbell announced my arrival and a girl about three years older than me came over to me.

"Hi my name is Lindsay, How can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is H-Mia, and I would like to get my hair done please"

"Well okay then just come over and sit in this chair" she said. Hermione went over and sat in the chair.

"Okay well do you have any ideas on how you want it?" she asked

"Well.... I was thinking that I would like to change my hair color to black with like maybe a red streak in it and also chemically straightened" Hermione said

"I think that would be so awesome" said Lindsay "And we could layer your hair to uneven lengths to give it that extra look?"

"Yeah totally" said Hermione

"Okay, Lets get to work" said Lindsay holding some scissors.

Three hours later Lindsay was done.

"Okay, are you ready to see the new you?" asked Lindsay

"Yes" said Hermione nervously. Lindsay spun Hermione's chair around to face the mirror. Hermione could not believe it, she looked so cool.

"AHH i love it" said Hermione hugging Lindsay "Thank you"

"You're welcome" said Lindsay while laughing

After Hermione paid Lindsay and promised to come back she put a charm on her streak to alter the streak to change color according to her mood, and went in search for a tattooist. Hermione found one in five minutes. As she entered a tall handsome guy came out of another room.

"How can I help you" he asked

"Well I was wondering if I could get some tattoo's, and do you happen to do piercing's here?" Hermione asked

"Of course, if you could take your time on picking some peircings and some tattoo's-" he started

"Already have" she said with a smile

"Well then follow me this way" he said walking into a room. Hermione followed. "Okay what would you like done first" he asked

"Hmm .... tattoos first please" she said

"Okay, well then can you hop up on this seat for me and tell me what you want and where" he said. Hermione went over and sat in the chair while the man got the needle ready.

"So what first?"

"A small love heart on the inside of my left wrist, please" she said

"Okay" he said and got to work. After ten minutes he was done. "Anything else?"

"Yeah uhm a small broken heart on my other wrist, please"

"Alright" After another ten minutes he was done. "Okay so now piercing's" he said while moving to the other side of the room. Hermione followed and sat on the other chair.

"Hmm, okay so what piercing's do you want?"

"Tongue, Snake Bites and Belly Button" she said

"Okay" he said

Twenty minutes later he was done. Hermione paid for the tattoo's and the piercing's and did a charm so they would not hurt and the swelling went down. After a few more hours of buying new clothes and make-up for her wardrobe she was done. Hermione noticed that the sun was starting to set, so she went into an Inn and booked for a couple of nights. After a few days Hermione began to like it here so she decided to buy an apartment. She went to the real estate and bought one. After settling into her new house Lindsay called (they had become the best of friends).

"Hey Mia, so there's like this new club in town and I was thinking ... maybe you should come"

"Sure sounds like fun" I said

"Okay ill be over in you're house in five minutes"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" she said

I quickly raced into my room and put on a black mini-skirt and a v-neck halter top as well as some black heels. Lindsay came about three minutes later.

"Looking good" she says

"Thanks" I said

"You ready"

"Totally" I say as we get into her car. After a ten minute drive we finally arrive. We head straight for the bar and order two vodka shots and some beer.

"To us girls" she said holding up her vodka shot

"To us girls" I say. Then we clink our glasses together and down our shot. We then head out onto the dance floor and start to dance. After a couple of hours dancing and getting intoxicated (mostly Lindsay's case) we head out of the club. I hail a taxi driver to take Lindsay home. After seeing Lindsay off I begin to walk home. After about five minutes I pass an alleyway. After a mysterious figure emerges from it and starts to follow me I pick up my pace, but that did no good, the figure caught up to me and apparated me away. After I opened my eyes I knew exactly where I was. The Forbidden Forest.

The figure was at least one-hundred meters to my right. Then in a split second he was in front of me. He leaned his head down to my neck and before I could register anything he bit me, and then I knew... he was a vampire. I looked at him as he pulled away from my neck with hungry eyes.

"Why" I asked

"No reason" he said and apparated away. As soon as that happened I was writhing on the ground in pain. I knew what was happening. He bit me so he could change me, but why I had no idea. The pain inside me was building it was like someone had poured gasoline into my blood and lit it on fire. I couldn't stop myself from screaming in pain. I then heard a distinct sound of apparition. I wanted to look and see who it was but I was in so much pain I couldn't move.

"My dear child what has happened to you" was all I heard before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~ DISCLAIMER ~~ I OWN NOTHING **

My hearing became clearer and clearer, although all I could see was blackness, I could hear everything. Four heartbeats, beating loudly like four loud movement of some fabric. The footsteps of someone walking down a staircase. The wind rusting the tree's outside.

I opened my eyes. Everything was so clear and sharp. The sunlight streaming through the windows, the dust in the air, the small details on the cement roof. I took in a deep breath. Big Mistake. The smell of something so sweet and delicious made my throat burn. I wanted to taste it, so badly. Air ran up my throat, slithering through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing growl. I jumped of the bed with an incredible speed, everything should have been a blur. But it wasn't. I saw every detail, the beds in the rest of the room, the cupboard of medical supplies in the corner and the ant crawling up the side of a wall. My eyes laid I on the four occupants of the room. People I never wanted to see again in my life. But there they were, standing right in front of me, with an anxious yet disturbed expression on all of their faces. They were the faces of Professor Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall as well as Madame Promfery. I was studying their faces as well as trying to distinguish where that lovely smell was coming from, when someone spoke.

"Hermione?" asked Professor Dumbledore

"Yes" I said in a scarce voice

"I know everything is a bit different now, but you're alright, every things fine" he said

"What happened?" I asked

"Well, my child, this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but you were bitten ... "

"By what?" I asked afraid to know the answer

"A vampire" said Snape. Then everything came rushing back to me. The mysterious figure in the alleyway following me. Me fastening my pace to get away. It grabbing me and apparating me away. Him biting into my neck. The pain, and then nothing.

"No" I whispered. I then remembered the burning in my throat and the sweet delicious smell, it was overpowering me. I wanted to taste it so badly. The pounding in my head to go and drink it all up, taste the sweet delicious taste. I was giving into temptation. I made a low menacing growl and tensed up. The four others in the room seemed to notice the change in my posture and took a few cautious steeps back. Dumbledore made a swish of his wand making a jug of blood appear in front of me. Without hesitation I grabbed it and started drinking it all down. After it was empty, which was a matter of seconds, I still craved more but that blood pushed the uncomfortable, burning ache away in my throat. I felt horrible with myself, I would have to kill to survive, take another persons life in order to maintain mine. What creature on Earth would want a life like this? I would see the fear in the person's face before I lashed out and drank all their blood, I would be taking away mother's, father's, brother's, sister's, aunt's, uncle's and grandparent's. My face must have gave it all away to the rest of the occupants in the room. I hung my head in shame.

"Miss Granger, what you are thinking is not all the case" said Professor Snape

"What do you mean?" I asked

"What I mean is that, no, you do not have to kill human beings in order to survive" he said

"Yes I do, I need to, human food will do noting to satisfy my hunger"

"Ahh yes please note what I said Miss Granger" he said with a smirk on his face. I thought back. He said human blood... which means I will still be drinking blood but not human's. I looked up at Professor Snape and asked

"Can I really survive on animal blood"

"Yes, yes you can, although it is not as sweet and as tasteful as human blood, it will satisfy your hunger" Professor Snape said

"Hermione, may I suggest that you go and hunt now as we have a lot to discuss and I doubt that you will be able to while hungry" said Dumbledore

"Of course, although the only animals around here are magical" I said

"Yes they may be magical but they will have no affect to you. Except the unicorns, please do not feed on them" he said

"Okay"

"And when you are done, please come to my office as we have a lot to discuss" Dumbledore said while we started to walk out of the hospital wing.

"Yes Professor" I said

"Well run along now, and go and discover your new ... abilities shall I say" he said with a twinkle in his eye

"With pleasure" I said and ran out of the castle and into the forest with an inhuman speed.

_*~* End Flashback *~*_


	4. Chapter 4

**~~ DISCLAIMER ~~ I OWN NOTHING**

Ahh that exhilarating feeling that ran through me while experiencing my new abilities. I found out that I had the speed of five cheetahs. The strength to lift at least twenty cars. To hear and smell anything within a one-hundred kilometer radius. After hunting down some food, I had made my way back up to the castle to speak with Dumbledore, when I caught the reflection of myself in a window. I stopped startled by my appearance. I looked like a goddess. My new pale white skin, sparkled in the sunlight. My features looked like I was carved beautifully from marble. My eyes were the color of red going to a metallic silver color. My new hair piercing's and tattoos completed the whole look. Also my canine teeth had sharpened and were perfectly straight and white. I turned away and walked away from my new reflection with a huge smile on my face. I had then made my way up to Dumbledores office where they were ready to discuss things with me.

_*~* Flashback *~*_

I walked into Dumbledores office with my smile still on my face. Dumbledore gestured for me to sit down on the seat in front of his desk. I sat down and crossed my legs waiting for someone to speak. I did not have to wait long.

"I see your hunting trip went well" said Dumbledore

"Why yes, it did"

"Now we have a serious matter to discuss here Miss Granger" he said. I waited patiently for him to continue. "A couple of months ago, you ran away"

"Yes" I answered

"I understand that you do not wish to talk of this matter, so ill leave it be for now"

"Thank you" I said

"I know that you did not wish to become a vampire, and as for that I have a proposition for you" "You see I have created a spell for vampire's that makes you look, feel and eat like a human, but your still a vampire" Dumbledore looked at me as if he was saying, do I continue? I nodded

"Although there are some quirks to it such as it can only be cast on a New Moon, and you have to drink blood at least twice a month, it dose the job"

"Alright sounds good, but you want something from me don't you?" I asked

"Yes, I would like for you to jobs for me, such as retrieving valuable magical objects, taking out people, going on dangerous mission's ... you will be like a spy slash assassin" he said "And you have to come back to Hogwarts". I pondered on this new information. There were advantages and disadvantages, risks and danger. I had made up my mind with a smile.

"You have a deal" I said

"Excellent" he said with a clap of his hands

"Now I bid you a goodbye" he said walking out of the room

_*~* End Flashback *~*_


	5. Chapter 5

**~~ DISCLAIMER ~~ I OWN NOTHING**

So here I am getting ready for the first day back at Hogwarts. I doubt anyone would recognize me. Even though Dumbledore came around last night and put the spell on me, I am still totally different. I told my friend Lindsay that I was going back to school and that I would not see her for a while. We hugged and cried telling each other we would see each other soon. I had charmed all of my electrical appliances to work in the school. I looked at myself in the mirror in the outfit I was wearing for the train ride. Nope there was no way someone would recognize me. My outfit was a black strapless dress that went to my mid-thigh and some black stiletto heels which I had placed a spell on it to be more comfortable. I had a long necklace around my neck which had an old fashioned key on it but the chain was so long that the key went down my dress and disappeared. My hair was flowing down my back and my streak was purple. That meant confident and proud. After a few more hours of putting more stuff into my trunk, I was ready. The time was _10:35am. _I decided that I would start to head to Kings Cross station as it took ten minutes to get there. I quickly applied some makeup giving my eyes a smokey look and my lips a luscious pink. I grabbed my trunk and my black overcoat and headed out the door.

_10 Minutes Later_

I arrived at Platform 9 ¾ with twenty minutes to spare. I threw on my over coat and dragged my trunk down to load it onto the train. Yeah a few people were staring at me but I brushed it off. After hopping onto the train and finding a compartment to sit in, I locked the door and shut the curtains so no one could get in or see in. I wanted it to be a surprise. After a couple of minutes the train began to move, a few people knocked on the door, but I ignored them. Half and hour later I got bored, so I got out my new iPhone and listened to some music. Before I knew it, we had arrived at Hogsmeade. I slowly exited the train, cautiously looking around for people, after seeing no one was there I headed over to the carriages. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Professor McGonagall and Luna Lovegood sitting in there. I climbed up into the carrige and off it went.

"Miss-" McGonagall started to say but I shot her a look to keep quiet. She got the hint and began to go on about how I had been chosen as Head Girl. Which came to a bit of a shock to me seeing as I had ran away at the end of last year and didn't finish my studies.

"Now, as your 'new' to this school you will have to be introduced, so you will have to wait outside of the great hall until we call your name"

"Of course Professor" I said. The rest of the carriage ride was in total silence which made me curious, into why Luna was so quiet. Interesting. Ahh at last we have finally arrived, I thought all that silence would have killed me. I walked behind Luna and Professor McGonagall and as they entered the Great Hall I remained outside. As I watched the small, poor, frightened little first years enter the noisy Hall, I felt sorry for them. Well it would be a while until I would be entering the Great Hall so I decided to sit down. So I took off my overcoat and lied in on the ground and sat on it, with crossed legs out in front of me and my arm behind me holding me up. It was not until I had my iPhone in my ears and I was listening to music, that I noticed two boys around my age, that I had not seen before, staring at me. The boys were quiet handsome and I reckon that they could give Malfoy a run for his money. One was standing and leaning against a pillar, while the other was sitting on one of the steps leading to the grand staircase. The one standing was about 6'2, had pale skin and dark blonde hair that reached his shoulders. While the other one sitting down was about 6'1 had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders and also had a pale complexion. Their stare's were starting to unnerve me so I turned my head and looked away. I heard the doors swing open and Professor McGonagall came out again. She saw me on the floor and gave me a weird look. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Dimitri and Alec please come with me" she said. The two stood up and followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. I followed them with my eye and they continued looking at me as well and one of them, but I don't know which one, winked at me while passing. After the doors shut I burst out laughing. Ahh so much fun. After a few more minutes of boredom I finally heard the announcement that would introduce me back to everyone again. I stood up and grabbed my overcoat off the ground and hung it over my right arm. I took my iPhone out of my ears, listened and waited. I heard Dumbledores voice say. "And now for our Head Girl" "Now you already know her, but she has gone under some ... serious changes" I snorted at this "I now present the new Miss Hermione Granger" I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Mouths dropped and it was so silent you could of heard a pin drop. I smirked at this. I started walking towards the front of the hall with the awaiting head boy which to my astonishment was Draco Malfoy. I threw my overcoat at the end of the table where no one was. That's where I was going to sit. Someone started to clap ... it was Luna. I smiled at her and mouthed a thank you as other people began to join in with the clapping. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. I reached the front of the hall and stood next to Malfoy who still had his mouth wide open and gaping at me. I smirked. "Now you two may pick four people each to share your head quarters with, please alert these people and remain in the Great Hall after dinner" Dumbledore said to us. We nodded. "Well then off you go" he said smiling. I turned around and began to walk back to my seat when I passed Potter and the two Weasley's and one of them said "Watch your back". I could not of cared less. In fact my smirk grew wider if that was even possible. I quietly sat down and watched as the food appeared and everyone dug in. All except me. I sat there listening to my iPhone waiting for it to be over.


	6. Chapter 6

About an hour later the Great Hall began to become empty as students began to go to their houses. I was intently staring at the wall looking at every detail as I chose to have a least one of my vampire powers free. I did not choose anyone to come and stay with me in the heads common room as everyone here had now hated me. The Great Hall was finally empty except for Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape as well as Malfoy and the four boys he chose. I was so corrupted into my thoughts that I jumped when a hand went to my shoulder. I turned around to see everyone staring at me. I pulled my earphones out and said "What?" Professor Snape sighed and Malfoy sniggered. I shot him an evil glare and he smirked right back. As Snape turned around I shot Malfoy the rude finger. The other boys began sniggering at Malfoy and I smirked right at him. Professor Snape turned back around to me to see what the commotion was about and I smiled sweetly at him. He gave me a suspicious glare before speaking again. "Miss Granger" he asked "Yes" I said while inspecting my newly painted black nails "Who have you chosen to share the heads common room with?" he asks "No one" I say "Well why not, you have to at least have someone" he said. I sighed. "Fine then, I will have my Imaginary friends one, two, three and four .... dose that satisfy you Professor" I said still looking at my nails. He shot me a glare and I could feel it. I smiled at him.  
"Come along then" he said while walking out of the Great Hall. The rest of the boys followed. I sighed and got up out of my seat, put on my overcoat and began to follow them as well. I was walking behind all of the boys at my own pace listening to my iPhone again. We were walking along the sixth floor corridor when something caught my eye. I began to even walk at slower pace. I turned off my iPhone, shoved it in one of the pockets in my coat and took out my wand. The movement began again and a voice said "Well, well look who came back the mudblood whore" I tensed and turned to face one of my ex- best friends Harry Potter.

Harry Potter stood at the end of the hallway glaring at me with his wand out.

"What are you doing back here you bitch, you don't belong here" he said with a snarl. I snickered. That made him tense up more and his eyes gleamed with burning hatred. He started advancing towards me.

"Leave now Potter, before you get hurt" I said

"HA!" he laughed "Like a mudblood like you could ever hurt me" he said while stopping four meters away. He was trying to intimidate me. I smirked.

"But Harry, what about your mother? She was muggleborn like me. Are you saying that she's a mudblood as well?" I sighed "What would she think of you is she were alive?"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION MY MOTHER YOU BITCH" he screamed

"Ohh someone has learned some big words while I was away"

As I was saying this I had noticed that the other boys had stopped and turned to see what was happening. Malfoy began to walk back towards me. The others followed.

"Potter what's going on here?" Malfoy said

"Oh nothing Malfoy, just finishing up some business, you don't need to be here" he said with his eyes intently on me. Malfoy seemed to notice the glare he was sending my way and looked between us, he took a cautious step to the left away from us both. The others were watching us like we were on a projector screen dancing naked. I sighed.

"Go back to the shit hole you live in so we can all get on with our lives" I said. All of the guy's eye's widened at my use of language. Thank god Professor Snape was not here. "Come on boy's let's go and leave this pile of shit alone"

The boys began to walk down the hallway to find where Professor Snape went off to. I turned around and began to walk away, about five steps later I heard Harry mutter the word "Stupify". I turned around at the quickest speed my 'human' body could react to and deflected it. The other boys turned as well.

"Disgraceful" I said

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" he yelled. I froze, I could not deflect that one, it hit me. I felt the agonizing pain from my right shoulder, right down to my left waist. He cut me diagonally. I fell to the floor on my hands and knees. I lifted my left hand and put it against the cut. Blood was pouring at a slow pace... for now. I began to get to my feet, when he put the cruciatus curse on me. I was in so much pain. But I did not scream. Screaming would give him that satisfaction. I could feel the blood seeping through the wounds at a faster pace now, I think in only a matter of minutes I could die. With the cruciatus curse still upon me I began to fight it, standing up I saw the smile wipe from his face. My feet felt like they weighed one million pounds, but I began to walk towards him. When I reached no more than a mere fifty centimeters from him, he lowered his wand. I saw this and knocked it out of his hand. I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him up against the wall. He looked as shocked as all the other boys.

"If you ever do anything to me ever again, I swear if you look in my direction ... ." I said in a low cold voice "Do ya get that Potter?" I asked. He slowly nodded. I released him. He began to walk away and so did I, until.

"Oh and Potter" I said. He turned to look at me. "You may want to go to the hospital wing and get that dislocated shoulder back in place"

"What dislocated sh-" I cut him off with a flick of my wand, dislocating his shoulder. He fell to the ground with a yell. I walked up to him and leaned over his body.

"That one" I said and kicked him in the balls. With a smile of satisfaction on my face I walked away. The burning pain across my chest reminded me of the cut along my body. I looked down at it and it looked as though my whole dress had been soaked in blood. I bent down and picked up my overcoat and put it on. I also tied it up as I didn't want anyone to see it. The boys were still looking at me in shock. I shrugged and began to walk in the direction Snape went in. The boys caught up and began to walk in front of me. We finally arrived at the portrait where Snape was standing there with a scowl on his face. I smirked.

"Where is Miss Granger?" he asked

"Right here" I waved my hand around. He could not see me because all of the boys were taller than me.

"Alright" "Now your password is Forbidden Fruit, I bid you a goodnight" he said and with a swish of his cloak and he was gone.

"Forbidden Fruit" Malfoy said, the portrait then opened and we all stepped inside. While the boys wasted time checking out the place, I wasted no time finding my room and bathroom as the blood was dripping down my body and onto the floor. As soon as I had entered the bathroom I took out my wand and began healing the cut. By the time I was done the floor was almost completely covered in blood.


	7. Chapter 7

~~ DISCLAIMER ~~

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT

* * *

I needed to feed. I have lost too much blood. I checked the time on my iPhone. It was 10:22pm. I would get caught because of my slow ability as a 'human'. But if I take the charm off, I would have to wait another 2 months too be able to replace the charm but I am almost positive that I am under control, I wont jump at the first human I see. A knock startled me out of my thoughts. I quickly did a cleaning spell on the floor and made all the blood disappear and walked over and opened the door. It was Malfoy.

"Are you done in there already?" he asked rudely

"Be my guest" I said and exited the room. He gave me a weird look and shrugged. I entered my room and locked the door. My room was pretty grand, a big king size bed, a walk in wardrobe, study area, lounge, coffee tables and a verandah that by the looks of thing, looked all over Hogwarts and tonnes of other stuff. I pointed my wand at myself and took a deep breath.

"Revelan el monstruo" I said. I could feel my fangs grow and my skin become colder, my hearing became clearer and my sense of smell. Something smelt delicious. No I cant. I must control myself. At my inhuman speed I changed my clothes into some black jeans tank top and slipped my feet into some black converse shoes. I put on my black hoddie and peeked out my door and listened. It sounded like all the boys were downstairs in the living room playing around. Dammit I needed to pass through there to get to the portrait hole. Would they notice? Heck no their silly little human eye-sight wouldn't catch anything. I silently slipped out of my room and sneaked to the top of the staircase. My footsteps were so light they were as if I was not even there. Once I reached the top of the staircase I took a deep breath. I don't know why I take breaths even though I don't need to. I guess it just makes me feel human again.

"Be right back wanna get something from my room" came a voice downstairs. I froze. Footsteps began to make their way to the staircase. I turned and sped back into my room. I stood in the middle of my room listening. The scent of the human slowly drifted into my room. It was Nott. Theodore Nott was not as bad as the other Slytherins but still did some bad stuff. His smell was intoxicating like vanilla mixed with the sweet distinct smell of strawberries. It made my mouth water. I looked at my refection, my eyes were the darkest black, I needed to leave now. But Nott had not left his room yet, I could hear him moving around, looking for something. I was losing my restraint. I looked towards my balcony, it would not be that far of a drop and I am already dead. I turned, ran and jumped over the railings and down to the earth below. I braced for impact but it did not come. It was almost like I did not even fall, but the ground came up to me. Cool. I looked back up at my balcony, that sure was a big drop. I quickly glanced at my surroundings and mad sure that no one had seen me. Nope coast was clear. I put my hood up and ran into the forest to hopefully clench my thirst.

* * *

**~~ AN ~~**

**I cannot believe I actually got reviews for this story. Thank you all so much. Sorry for the slow updates and the short chapter but I have been realllllllly busy and I tend to write five chapters up and then post them not usually one at a time. But thank you all so much, ill write as much as I can. 3**

_'Revelan el monstruo' means reveal the monster in spanish _


	8. Chapter 8

I must admit I made bit of a mess with my clothes while hunting. I had blood all over my hoodie and dirt and mud smudged into it. That would be a hard thing to explain if one of the boys caught me. I quickly took off and buried my jumper. It was a cold night even though I couldn't feel it I could see the frost forming on the grass and the mist all around me. I sighed and began my way into the castle. There was an eerie silence all throughout the castle. It disturbed me a bit. I slowly made my way to my to the portrait. Only then did I think about if the boys were still up. Oh well. I said the password. I crept silently into the common room. All was in darkness. Yet I could still see everything. I stated to walk to my room when I froze. There was movement on one of the lounges. I slowly crept over to the lounge that the movement came from. I let out a sigh of relief, as it was only Blaise Zabini asleep on the couch. I poked him. He tried to shoo away my hand. I held in my laughter.

"Zabini" I said poking him again. He tried shooing my hand away again. I sighed.

"ZABINI!" I yelled. He woke up with a start.

"What, what's going on?" he said sleepily

"Well I thought you wouldn't want to wake up with a kink in your neck or be uncomfortable by sleeping on the lounge, and I sure as hell cant carry you" I trailed off. Well actually I could have carried him but if someone came out or he woke up and saw me carrying a 6-foot guy while I'm only 5'3 there would have been lots of questions wanting answers.

"Oh well thanks Hermione" he said. I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. He must have noticed it. "What?" he asked

"You just called me Hermione" I stuttered out

"Well yeah it's your name isn't it?"

"But Slytherins never call me Hermione. Its always Granger or Mudblood" I replied

"Yeah well some of us are not all that bad Hermione"

"Oh, okay"

There was an awkward silence. "Well I'm off to bed" I say. I started to head towards the staircase leading to my room.

"Wait" he said

"Yes Blaise" I said turning around

"What are you doing up at this hours anyway?" he asked

"Oh I couldn't sleep… I have insomnia" I lied. Well I guess it is true in a way cause vampires don't sleep and all.

"Okay, well I must warn you then don't wake up Draco, he will be very pissed if he doesn't get his beauty sleep"

We both laughed.

"Okay goodnight Blaise

"Goodnight Hermione" he said. I went up to my room and locked the door. It was only then did I realize that his scent did not affect my hunger at all. What a relief. Now I finally had the time to examine my room properly. My bed had dark purple silk sheets. The furniture in my room was wooden that was a deep mahogany color. I had cream-colored carpet and my walls were blood red. I snorted at that. Oh the irony. I slipped of my shoes and I changed out of my jeans and singlet into some grey track pants and a pink singlet. I grabbed a few books of the bookcase and went and sat on my bed. I slowly began to read and catch up to what I had missed after I ran away.


	9. Chapter 9

***DISCLAIMER***

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT**

* * *

The sun slowly began to make its way up into the sky. I began to worry about the fact that I had taken the spell off. What if I lost control and attacked someone. I know I should go and see Dumbledore but there was really nothing he could do. It wasn't a full moon. It kind makes me sound like a werewolf when you put it that way. Weird. I got up off my bed and put back the books that I had been reading on the bookshelf. I checked the time. It was 6:40am. I listened in for the other boys. They were all still snoring their head off. With my inhuman speed I quickly raced downstairs and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

After I got out of the shower I slowly wrapped a towel around my body. I wiped away the steam that had covered the mirror. I examined my appearance. I don't think anyone would notice the difference in me. Sure my skin was a little paler and I would seem cold to the touch if anyone touched me and if anyone asked me about my eyes I could just say that they are contacts. I know that professor Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore would notice straight away that I had taken off the spell.

The streak in my hair went to a blue color. Okay so I was calm. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. As I walked out of the bathroom I collided with someone's chest.

"Oh sorry" I said. I looked up and stared directly into baby blue eyes.

"No, no my apologies" he said "I don't think we have formally met. I am Dimitri"

"I'm Hermione" I replied. I only then realized that I was still in a towel. I think that if I was still human I would be blushing as red as a tomato. "Well it was lovely meeting you" I said

"And it was a pleasure meeting you" he replied. I turned away from him and headed into my room. Like that wasn't awkward at all. I headed over into my walk-in-wardrobe and got out the school uniform. Only then did I notice that Lindsay had altered it. She shortened the skirt by heaps. I noticed a note pined to my blouse.

_Hey babe,_

_Listen your uniform needed a drastic change. It was too… nerdy so I took the liberty in changing it for you. All I did was shorten the skirt. The rest is up to you. What you need to do is roll up the sleeves on your blouse. Unbutton a few buttons. Wear your tie loose. Your socks you to your knees and I gave you my fave heels to wear. Knock em' dead girl_

_Love Lindsay _

Oh Lindsay how I miss her. I got dressed and did as she wished. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I looked good. I would have to thank Lindsay when I saw her again. I grabbed my wand off my bedside table, grabbed my bag and headed out the door. As soon as I got out my door I could hear four heartbeats downstairs. I listened in to what they are doing. It seemed like they were all eating breakfast. Well crap. They would notice that I skipped breakfast. Well I guess I could eat something. I never have tried human food while vampire before. I just hope this doesn't go down too badly. I walked down the stairs, my heels making clack noises.

When I got down the stairs I threw my bag onto one of the couches and entered into what I could hear was the kitchen. I opened the door and all their talking ceased. They all turned to look at me.

"What?" I said. None of them replied so I shrugged my shoulders and went over and got some strawberries out of the fridge. I then turned around and leant against the bench. They were all still watching me. "What?" I said again in annoyance.

"Good morning Hermione" said Blaise. I was thankful for him for starting a conversation.

"And good morning to you Blaise" I replied. I then picked up a strawberry and took a bite out of it. It took all of my will power not to spit it out of my mouth. It tasted vile. I quickly swallowed it and grimaced. I put the rest of the strawberries in the bin. "Well I'm off" I said. None of them replied as I exited the kitchen, grabbed my bag off the lounge and went out of the portrait.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everybody for the reviews. ;D I know the story is a bit confusing and questions need answers but don't worry all will be revealed. **

**xx Bree**


	10. Chapter 10

I could feel people's stares as I walked along the corridors towards the Great Hall. Gosh it's so nice of people to make me feel welcome. I made my way through the big doors leading into the Great Hall. Almost all of the student body was sitting down chatting and eating away, well to me it sounded like they were yelling and they were biting into metal but they were all without a care in the world. I could hear every single one of their heartbeats. Their scents made my mouth water. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. _Just a bite _the monster inside me whispered. No. I cannot think this. I don't want to be a monster. I made my way up through the tables towards the teachers' table and everyone watching me as I walked by.

"Hello Professor" I said greeting Professor McGonagall

"Good morning Miss Granger" she replied with a curt nod while ruffling through some papers. "Now here is your timetable for this year. All of the teachers know about your… condition. So if you need to leave at any time you are able to do so. Is that alright with you dear?" she asked while handing me a piece of parchment. I nodded and took the parchment from her hands and inspected it. I began to turn away when she began talking again. "Oh dear I almost forgot. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you after dinner tonight. The password is Cockroach Clusters"

"Oh, of course. Thank you" I said turning again when my eyes caught the gaze of Professor Snape he immediately knew. He stood up and began to walk over to me.

"Miss Granger" he said with a greeting

"Professor"

"May I please speak to you in my office, now if you please" he asked

"Of course Professor" I said sweetly with a grin. I turned and began waking out of the Great Hall with Professor Snape trailing behind me. People began to talk in hushed whispers, yet I could hear them all, clear as day. _"In trouble on the first day", "No it can't be good goody Gryffindor Hermione Granger", "Stupid know-it-all mudblood", "Perhaps the Nargles have confounded Professor Snape, Hermione has always been lovely". _Bless Luna. Always sees the good in everybody. She has been a good friend even though she has her own crazy beliefs. Note to self: Get to learn Luna better. I proceeded out of the Great Hall and made my way down towards the Dungeons and finally entered Snapes' office and leisurely sat down on the couch sighing.

"Miss Granger" Professor Snape addressed

"Yes"

"Would you like to tell me why you are as pale as snow, ice cold, and have silver eyes?" he asked

"Well you see Sir, last night when you were escorting me and Malfoy and his gang to the dormitory, Potter decided to engage in a fight in which he thought he had a chance of winning in. Unfortunately he used that spell of yours, Sectumsempra, and as I was human I was bleeding to death in the hallway… Quiet tragic really"

"And why did you not inform me of this when we had reached the portrait?" he asked

"As if you could even do anything anyway. He's Potter! The golden boy! The boy who lived! You really think anyone would believe me if I did say something?" I snarled.

"I see your point. However you do realize the consequences of removing the spell?"

"Yes I do know. But it was necessary at the time. And I can control myself. I know I can. I just have to feed regularly and don't breathe if someone were to cut themselves," I said.

"Of course"

"Now if I may be excused. I really don't want to be late for my first class for this year" I said with a smirk. I picked up my bag and headed for the door.

"Miss Granger" Professor Snape said.

"Yes" I sighed turning around to face him

"Please refrain from killing anybody no matter how much they… irritate or annoy you." he said. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"No worries Professor. They have bad blood anyway"

"Good now go" Snape said with a shooing motion

"Lovely talking to you too Professor!" I said walking down the corridor toward my first class for the year. Herbology. Great.


End file.
